Hot Spring Fun
by Janic of the Lost Crystals
Summary: Flannery is a lonely Gym Leader so her non-Hoenn BF, Elesa, comes to visit and brings a surprise they both enjoy! Warning: Lemon and Sexual Situation Within! Flannery x Elesa x Volkner


Hot Spring Fun

It was high noon over Lavaridge Town in the Hoenn region, the air was hot and sticky which wasn't that unusually for this town known for its hot springs, and Lava Cookies, not to mention that the town is at the base of a Volcano. The older and younger generations flock here for vastly different reasons; the old come for their health while the young come for the fun of the hooking up and nobody knows this better than the Lavaridge Town Gym Leader, Flannery. She has had a few flings in a hot springs and those who were lucky enough to understand her fiery passion always try to come back for more. But on this day, Flannery might have some unexpected fun come her way.

Over at the Lavaridge Gym, the sheer heat inside the gym could be enough to boil a dozen eggs as a challenger runs out of the gym with a burnt Marill in their arms. Flannery walks out of the gym petting her Torkoal and using the towel she kept in her back pocket to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"That didn't last long...now I'm bored." She says aloud, thinking someone was waiting to challenge her gym but alas no one was there due to the high humidity and temperature outside made it impossible to wait and that made her a bit pouty before letting out a sigh as she puts out the sign that reads: _'Closed - Out To Lunch'_. She heads into town and after an hour long lunch, she begins to make her way back, the temperature has cooled down some though the evil humidity makes it feel like it hasn't changed at all. She is almost back to her gym and she can see someone standing out of the place, a smile comes across her face for she thinks that it is a challenger who is willing to endure the heat of the weather to face the fiery power of Flannery's Pokemon and she runs the rest of the way there. She has to stop quickly causing a small cloud of dust to obscure her and the person she thinks is a challenger's vision. They each cough.

"I'm sorry about that, did I make you wait long?" Flannery asks than being about to take a good look at the person who had been standing their.

"No not really Flannery, I wished I would have gotten here before you went out the lunch, I would have loved to join you." The blonde woman says as she stands there in black high heels, loose fitting egg shell white pants, and a electric yellow tank top with a bolt like logo on it. Flannery looks stunned.

"Elesa?!" Flannery says in a way that sounds disappointed and happy at the same time as Elesa hugs Flannery tightly.

"Its been too long girl friend and I am liking your outfit." Elesa says as her eye for fashion is at the highest level anyone can have it at as she admires Flannery's simple red tube top that has orange flames over the chest that is small black vest covering her shoulder and back as her blue jeans have flames stitched on the sides. Flannery blushes a little.

"I still can't get used to you admiring my clothes I dress in a similar fashion everyday, its not a big deal." Elesa looks at Flannery.

"At least you can still get used to a set of clothes, I'm a model remember. There is an unspoken rule about never wearing the same outfit more than once." Flannery laughs at that.

"Unspoken rule sounds more like an excuse to help a clothing addict if you ask me." Flannery says as Elesa chuckles.

"I guess you are kind of right, just don't say that around the other famous fashion designers...now come on, lets go to your private hot spring, it is one of my rare days off and I want to enjoy it with you." Elesa tries to be a little forceful as Flannery sighs.

"You might have a day off but I'm still on duty remember." Elesa begins to give Flannery the Poochyena eyes.

"But...I spent three and half hours in the air with Skyla piloting to get here just so we could spent time together...I guess you don't like me any more." Flannery's resolve to perform her duties begins to be shaken by Totodile tears.

"I guess we can since its so hot out here..." Flannery says, still not fully into the idea. Elesa smirks like a Rotom.

"Did I mention that there is a hot guy going to join us?" Flannery blushes at the word 'guy' as she imagines a male model soaking in the hot steamy mist. Also Flannery hasn't had a fling for three months now and the urges are coming to the surface.

"Sold! Go get the hot guy and bring him over to my private nude hot spring A.S.A.P.!" Flannery practically orders as Elesa nods while wearing a smile on her face.

One hour later in that private hot spring, Flannery has her feet soaking in the hot water as she undoes her hair and looks herself over just to make sure she looks as attractive as one can be in their birthday suit, she even poses in a seductive way that would make most men stand at attention.

'I'm feeling sexy.' She thinks to herself as she sees Elesa and someone else in the mist of the hot spring. She sees the two of them strip their clothes though her focus is on the male body as she imagines embracing him in her arms as he links them together with all sorts of passion.

"Flannery, I'm here." Elesa walks over and sits next to Flannery as she puts her feet into the water to soak them. "I'm so glad you're spending time with us, I know your gym is important..." Flannery interrupts by placing her finger over Elesa's mouth.

"Its cool. As long as this hot guy your brought doesn't mind me wrapping myself around him and being used as one of my sexual conquests...wait this is one of your straight model friends right? Cause the last time I was disappointed because you had two dude who had more fun talking to each than falling for me." Elesa giggles.

"Don't worry, he is straight and sexual conquest huh? If you keep talking like that people might start calling you One who knows Fiery Perversion." Flannery looks Elesa dead in the eye for she didn't like that joke as the dude walks his way over, his dull to dirty blonde hair and blue eyes enjoy the sight of the two hot gym leaders. He can tell Flannery is a cup size or two larger than Elesa's though the girls seem to have the same hip, waist and butt measurements to him.

"Fiery Perversion? I'm not a pervert! I do enjoy have sex like every other woman does and you can't tell me that you don't enjoy sex, Elesa." Flannery says with a fiesty attitude. Elesa shakes her head.

"I was only kidding, gosh. I really wish I knew why you take sex jokes directed at you so seriously." Flannery shrugs as the man clears his throat.

"May I join you ladies?" He asks, Flannery changes her attitude fast as she turns around and brings out the flirty eyes.

"Go yet ahead, sit where ever you want." He gets closer and when Flannery can finally see his face, she dives head first into the pool of water. The dude sits next to Elesa.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks. Elesa takes the man by the arm.

"Volkner dear, I think Flannery is a little shy at the moment." The two Electric gym leaders look into each other's eyes before they kiss each other. Flannery watches from underneath the water.

'Why did she bring her boyfriend here? I can't just go said 'fuck me' in front of her...if she was bringing her toy she should have gotten me one so I wouldn't feel like the odd hot chick out.' She thinks but the harder she thought the quicker she knew she had to resurface. So she does and she tries to make her way out of the spring out them noticing but Elesa sees Flannery out of the corner of her eye.

"Flannery, where are you going? I thought you wanted to be around a hot guy." Flannery sighs.

"I was going to give you some privacy with your boy toy and if I would have know the hot guy was your boyfriend, I wouldn't have acted like Pyroar on the prowl!" Flannery says as he has her arm over her chest and her hand over her private area as she still tries to walk away. Elesa takes herself off of Volkner.

"I'll be right back babe." She says as she walks over to her friend, swaying her hips so Volkner can enjoy the sight of her butt, which he does in a not so obvious way. "Girl what is the matter with you? You said I could bring a guy with me." Elesa asks as Flannery looks down.

"I know I said you could but I wasn't expecting you to bring someone I've had a crush on who now is out of my reach because he is your boyfriend!" Elesa sighs.

"Yeah...wait a minute, I didn't know you had a crush on him." Flannery nods with a blush on her cheeks, Elesa smiles. "Well I bet you didn't know that he happens to have been wanting to meet you outside of live light for sometime now." Elesa says.

"Really?! I mean why would he want to do that?" Flannery is failing to hide her joy after hearing that he has been wanting to meet her.

"The question is why aren't you taking this opportunity that I've handed you to the fullest?" Flannery twiddles her fingers as she looks over at Volkner, who looks calm and cool like he does with his clothes on, she gulps.

"Alright, I'll soak with you guys." Flannery says in a nervous way as Elesa smiles and takes Flannery by the arm back over mainly so Flannery doesn't have time to talk herself out of doing it. Elesa gets into the water and cuddles up on Volkner's right side.

"Flannery, you can be on his left side if you want, I'm sure he doesn't mind cause his lower head doesn't seem to mind the idea." Elesa had her hands around Volkner's rod the whole time she was talking. Flannery blushes once more as her eyes see Volkner's erected size, she carefully get in the water and she sees a smile over come his face but she assumes that is from Elesa's hands lightly stroking his rod.

"So Flannery, is it true that you get into the hot springs every day or is that a falsehood that the paparazzi created to increase their sales and bring more visitors to Lavaridge Town? Flannery doesn't answer at first for she is a little lost in the fact Volkner is still talking and acting like he normally does even while he is receiving a hand job from Elesa. "Flannery, did you hear me?"

"Oh yes I did and umm...I used to get in the hot springs every day but ever since I caught a group of paparazzi trying to take nude pics of me while I was changing...nobody knows how to give other's privacy anymore." Flannery says with a bit of a frown on her face. Elesa and Volkner look surprised.

"Wait, Flannery you never told me this before." Elesa says. Flannery begins to hold herself.

"I don't think its ever come up in our conversations." Flannery looks down before Volkner lifts her chin up slowly.

"Don't be so Gloom, Flannery." Their eyes glance at each other passionately. Flannery is brought to a blush once again. Elesa giggles as she stops stroking Volkner.

"Dear if you want, I can sit back and watch." Volkner looks back at his girlfriend and the look in his eyes say it all. Flannery puts her hand on Volkner's. Her body seems to begin to move on its own as her lips move closer to his, she is letting the heat of the moment guide her actions. They kiss and both of them are enjoying it, moist and passionate kiss came from her. Elesa smiles.

"And who was the one that was going to leave?" Elesa says playfully. Flannery breaks the kiss and seems embarrassed by her action, she tries to move away from him though he doesn't let her move as he gentle grabs her arm.

"I know that look, and you don't need to apologize Flannery. I always heard you were very passionate person but you also seem to want to run away from men after showing that side of you. Please don't run, Flannery." He strokes her cheek softly, she takes his hands and lows them.

"Its not that...I'm afraid that I might affect your relationship with my friend if I take advantage of this moment." Flannery say very emotionally. Volkner nods.

"I can understand where you are coming from...though I really don't think that is you talking, I think that is what you believe you should say and not what you really want." Flannery turns away from him only to find that Elesa has swam round them.

"Girl, you have been telling me how every time you have had sex for the past year, it been out of pure desperation for the touch of a man and than when you are done with them, you ship them away...You can't keep doing that." Elesa has a hold of Flannery. "I know you haven't found the one yet but I think you need to have someone to help you satisfy your sexual urges and I propose that it be...us." Flannery looks shocked.

"But why would you do that?" Elesa shakes her head and wraps her arms around Flannery.

"Because I am your friend." The model's words hit deep into the hot spring angel's heart as the girl share in an embrace. Volkner enjoys the sight of the friend having a moment as he secret admires their bodies once again in a way most men would if two women would hug each other in the nude and in a hot spring. Tears come out of Flannery's eyes.

"Thank you Elesa." The blonde smiles.

"It wasn't all my idea, Skyla, Viola, Whitney, and Winona help me come up with it." Flannery snaps out of the tranquil mood she was in.

"Why the hell did you tell them about my sex life?!" The hot spring angel yells more like a demon at her model friend.

"Cu Cu, I was kidding." Flannery looks relieved as she grabs Elesa by the waist and they kiss. Elesa wasn't expecting it and she gets a bright red face. Flannery smiles after seeing Elesa's face.

"You did say the both of you are going to be satisfying me." Flannery giggles as Elesa still red in the face. Volkner even chuckles.

"It seems you are a very open girl, Flannery." Flannery turns her head and glances at Volkner's gleaming body.

"I believe that love isn't limited to the love between a man and a woman cause if it was than how can we be able to love at all?" Volkner comes over and lightly glides his fingers across her skin.

"That is a very mature answer especially since you didn't react to the very open comment of mine." She turns around and pokes his chest.

"I know what you are trying to do, and I'm not getting flustered by that comme...!" Flannery gets interupted by Elesa fingering her ass hole. Volkner has that 'I told you look' on his face.

"Like I said, you are very open...and I don't mind that." He say before kissing Flannery again as Elesa continues to finger the hot spring angel's rear. Elesa that uses her free hand to squeezing her friend's ass cheeks. Volkner breaks the kiss.

"Ah!" Flannery pants a little from the kiss as she has those eyes of desire as she begins to lean on his fit body, her hands are glued to him. "Mmmm." She moans as she is slightly stimulated by her friend's fingers in her ass hole. Volkner takes a hold of her wonderful orbs that are filled with men's dreams and desires. He likes how soft her breast are.

"AHH!" Flannery screams for he started to pitch her light pink nipples. Elesa takes her fingers out of Flannery's rear hole and starts playing around in her pussy. "Mmmmore!" Flannery's moaning command only made Volkner and Elesa get a little more vigorous with there methods of pleasure. Volkner massages her breast in a circular motion as Elesa has her right index and middle fingers tingling Flannery's insides while her pinky finger is teasing the hot spring angel's clitoris. "AH YES!" Flannery moans, she is near the point of having an external climax. When Volkner introduces his tongue to her nipples and she climaxes.

"AHHH!" Elesa can feel the feminine cum on her hand as Flannery has tears of joy roll down her cheek from having her nipples sucked and licked by her crush now turn fuck buddy while also having one of her close friends finger her intensely. The parts of everyone's bodies that aren't in the water are gleaming from the hot steamy mist coming from the hot relaxing spring waters. Flannery arches her back right before she climaxes on Elesa's hand once again. Elesa pulls her hand out of Flannery and the water, the feminine cum somehow still on it, she takes a lick.

"Yummy. So this is how girl cum tastes huh? Not bad no wonder you like eating me out Volkner dear." Volkner nods much like how he normally does. Flannery clings to him.

"Eat me." She says while looking at Volkner. He nods again and takes a hold of her so he could bring her to the edge of the spring. He lifts her up so she is now sitting on the edge and he carefully opens her legs. Elesa comes over and sits next to Flannery.

"Dear, do you think you can finger me while you give her oral?" Volkner shakes his head.

"No, you told me earlier that if she accepts our offer than make sure she is satisfied completely before I give you what you want." Elesa's puffs up.

"Why do you have to take what I say so literally?" He looks at his girl friend.

"Because I like to honor any agreements I make with my lover even if it means making one of your close friends scream my name during intercourse cause you said we can have a more open relationship." Elesa has been defeated by her own words, Flannery giggles.

"You know would help satisfy me, if I know the Shining Beauty is also satisfied." Volkner smiles as he drives two of his fingers into Elesa's pussy.

"Ah!" She yells, she enjoys anything Volkner does to her as he starts to lick Flannery's pussy.

"AHH!" Flannery loves being ate out though most of the guys she has fucked in the past didn't really eat her that long they want to pound her more than enjoy her. Elesa also knew this about Flannery but she always thought Flannery was only saying that because she didn't enjoy getting ate out.

"AHHH!" Elesa is surprised by how Flannery is enjoying Volkner's tongue roaming her insides. Elesa holds back her tongue when Volkner decided to pitch her clit with his thumb though she might not be able to hold back her moans for she can't help but enjoy the cute look and sounds that Flannery has.

"MMMMmmmm!" The girls moan loudly as they release, Flannery is panting while she leans back in an arch as Volkner hasn't paused his attack on her pussy. He really like how she tastes, its a little different from Elesa's feminine cum. He thinks its not as salty as his girlfriend's, that might be because of how Elesa has the stresses of the model life and schedule. He focuses back in on eating out the Hot Spring Angel and fingering his Shining Beauty.

"Oh god!" Flannery says in a moan as she grabs Elesa's hand, their fingers intertwine as Elesa as leans back in an arc so they can moan louder.

"Yes!" The girls climax again this time, Flannery did so much that Volkner has to take a moment from eating her to swallow it, but when he does that, Flannery's back straightens out and she looks over at Elesa who is still being finger for a bit longer.

"Elesa...are you sure that I can go all the way with your boyfriend?" Flannery asks, still worried about maybe ruining their friendship but Elesa turn and smiles.

"I said yes, and if you keep acting like this I'm going to fuck you first." Elesa says bluntly and Flannery hugs her.

"I wouldn't mind that if you did." Flannery says in her ear, Elesa blushes brighter than she already was. Volkner heard them and laughs.

"Now I know why you brought 'that' bag." Flannery tilts her head.

"What bag?" Volkner points to a nearby rock where there is a bag sitting there. Elesa looks at Flannery.

"I brought a couple dozen sex toys just incase you might not have been satisfied by this or if you didn't agree to letting us do this." Flannery stands up and gets the bag and brings it back over, she pulls out a electric blue dildo that has a remote. Elesa sees the look Flannery has on her face. "What are you thinking about, Flannery?" Flannery holds up the dildo.

"Volkner, do you think her ass can handle this toy?" Volkner simple points at his dick and the toy is an inch smaller than his erect dick. Flannery giggles. "Can you hold her down than?" Elesa tries to run but Volkner gets her and holds her down as Flannery insert the dildo slowly into Elesa's ass hole. "I'm going to turn this up to max as I...ummm..." Flannery begins to become a little shy again as the idea of Volkner's penis stirring her insides fill her head.

"Go ahead and fuck him, I don't mind the vibrator up my ass." She turns the switch all the way to max as Volkner takes her hand and they head back to the hot spring, leaving the Shining Beauty to the powerful force of the max level of vibrations. Volkner gets back in the water.

"Flannery." He say her name as she sits on the edge and gets the hair out of her eyes.

"Yes?" She answers, he looks at her softly, gently grabbing her waist.

"What do you honesty think of me?" He asks her and she doesn't know how to answer just yet for she is in shock from being asked a question she would have never thought he would ask him.

"...I think you are..." She looks into his eyes so there isn't any chance of miscommunication. "I think you are a sexy looking man that I wish I've would have ask out first but I was too shy to meet with you alone. Also I think you are a complex man who bores rather easily which is why you seem to change up your gym's appearance every other month and I also think you only bore easy because you need a challenge and no one has seemed to give you one which is why Elesa seems like a good fit for you..." She pauses for air as Volkner nods again.

"Why do you think Elesa and I are a good fit?" He asks.

"Well, she always knows how to keep things interesting, she must good in bed since you guys have been going out for almost two years, and she is a kind heart and caring woman." She say pointing out some of the good points of Elesa. Volkner sighs.

"But that isn't enough." He says out loud, Flannery tilts her head in confusion.

"Isn't enough...what do you mean by that?" He looks at her.

"We might look like a good couple on the outside but in reality, I feel like we haven't connected on a deeper level." She still there quiet as he continues on.

"She is always so busy with her modeling and gym leader duties, it hard for us to ever be alone. I don't know that much about her and when I can't seem to get her to open up when we are alone, she normally just want to go out or have sex...I thought a relationship was a partnership." Flannery nods with a smirk on her face.

"You know you could always dump her or get her pregnant." Volkner raises an eyebrow.

"You came up with those suggestions awfully fast." He gets her blushing again as he leans in takes her by the waste. "I do like the second idea, though I'm not sure if she is on the pill or not." Flannery giggles.

"Well if she doesn't tell you straight up. there is always bondage." He raises his eyebrow again.

"Another suggestion that makes me want to question how friendly are you two?" She blushes again and this time starts waving her arms around.

"That is none of your business. Now would you please put your 'D' in my 'V' already!" She screamed at him and he spins her around than gets a firm grip of her hips. She begins to feel him enter her and she purrs a little almost like a Female Pyroar. He begins take her from behind and with very thrust into her, his lower abs make contact with her round and toned buttocks. She can't help but let the moans of lust from the seasoned cock that is hitting her in places that only few have hit inside of her. Her moans echoed over to the Shining Beauty, who is continuing her self pleasing with two different dildos, the one that was where Volkner put it and a new one that is red and has a more realistic feel and act as it dives in and out of her. She is blushing from ear to ear.

"From those moans, she really must not have had any in a while...awww! Each one I hear, it bring me joy and I can't wait for my boy toy to come back and play with me...AW!" She says out loud as the toys are prepping her for the fun that she enjoys from her man. She pulls out the red dildo and licks it. "Hmm...Maybe a few more minutes, I'm not cooked enough yet." She says with a giggle as she puts that fake dick back inside of her.

Back over the other side of the hot spring, Flannery lets out another moan as Volkner has a hold of each of her breast while he stirs her pussy with his dick. She came on him for the second time when he pinched her nipples. He lets out a laugh.

"Come on Flannery, you already came twice on me, and I've only been doing this for maybe fifteen, twenty minutes. Elesa would have came close to making me blow along with her by now." Flannery turns her head.

"I'm sorry...I just enjoying it so much...you can make me cum again and again before you blow if you wish." He leans forward and kisses her cheek, she becomes redder than she already was.

"You don't have to apologize, I think it cute how you are enjoying it." The moment he said that, he could feel her vagina tighten around his cock. He flinches for a brief moment but regains his momentum and his control over her body. He plays around with her nipples. She can't hold the moans back for he is pinching the hard tips. He can feel his readiness to cum. "Flannery, I think I'm going to cum." She turns herself around and looks him in the eye.

"Please do it... inside me, it be...a waste if you shoot it anywhere else." He thrusts in and she could feel his hot baby making fluid fill her up. She couldn't help but smile widely. He pulls out and some of his sperm drips out of her.

"That felt good." He said as he leans back, revealing the still stiffness of his shaft. Elesa rushes over.

"Yes, its my turn." Elesa pulls out the sex toys and positions herself over her man though as she was about to lowering herself onto him. Flannery leaps over and pushes her off.

"I'm not done yet." Flannery says with a selfish expression.

"I was not expecting this from you, Flannery." She looks at him and puts her finger in her mouth.

"You're one of those guys that made me want more...it was so good." Elesa's face puckers.

"Hey, no fair. He is my boyfriend." Flannery looks at Elesa.

"You're the one that said you both are my fuck buddies so that should me I get to fuck the buddy I want to fuck."

"No, fuck buddies means that you have to fuck both of us and news flash you haven't fucked me yet." Flannery gets a interesting smile on her face.

"Really? I am wondering how your pussy tastes." Flannery makes her way over to Elesa and forces her tongue inside of her bestie. Volker likes hearing Elesa moan.

'I'm going to make the most of this moment.' Volkner thought as he joins back in and the three of them fuck each other in some many different ways that if they would feel guilty of doing it a pastor may have to pull an all nighter to hear them out fully.

Three weeks later, in Ever Grande City, Flannery sits on the balcony of her hotel she rented for the Hoenn League Leaders Conference, which is a meeting of the Regions Gym Leaders to discuss business related to the Gyms and the Trainers in said region. She looks bored and a little under the weather.

"This sucks, why did this stupid meeting have to happen right now?" She leans back in her chair and sighs as someone with flowers in her hair and a blue flora hawaiian sarong floats up thanks to the help of her Diftblim.

"Hi Flannery!"

"Phoebe? Why are you here?" Phoebe giggles at Flannery.

"I was bored so I came down town to see if I can hang out with somebody so any who can I hang out with you for a bit." Flannery shakes her head.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling that well and I don't want to get you sick?" Phoebe steals the only other chair there for herself.

"Can you tell me all that ails you?" Flannery can tells that she won't be able to get Phoebe to fly away so she quickly describes her symptoms. Phoebe nods.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you are pregnant." Flannery looks stunned by Phoebe's words. She becomes worried on the inside for she realizes that she had forsaken the many forms of protection three weeks ago. Phoebe waves her hand in Flannery's face. "Flan-Flan, you there?"

"Yeah I'm fine, and there is no way I could be pregnant. You're silly." Phoebe raises an eyebrow as Flannery lied her pretty little ass off.

"Well there is one sure fire way to prove that you aren't pregnant." Flannery can't hide her feelings anymore as she looks scared.

"Alright, can you help me get a pregnancy test secretly?" Phoebe nods.

"No prob girlfriend. I got people for that kind of stuff." Flannery raises her eyebrow out of curiosity for why would Phoebe has people like that only a phone call away. About an hour later, Flannery is in the bathroom waiting for the test's results. Phoebe sits on the bed waiting as well. Flannery walks out. Phoebe looks over and see her friend crying.

"So you are, aren't you?" Flannery nods and Phoebe gets up to comfort her as the hot spring angel continues to cry. "There, there. It will be alright." Flannery looks up at Phoebe.

"No its not! I have no idea how to be a mother and I don't even know how I'm going to explain this to my family or to Elesa." Phoebe gets a weird look on her face.

"What does Elesa have to do you with you being pregnant? Unless..." Flannery flails about.

"Its not like that...well it kind of might be...but I mean umm..." As she stutters, Flannery's phone starts to ring and its Elesa on the caller ID. Phoebe snatches it and picks up.

"Hello there. Flannery is unable to come to the phone right now but I'm willing to take a message."

"Get off my phone!" Flannery gets her phone back as Elesa looks puzzled by it all on the other end.

"I wasn't expecting that at all."

"Sorry about Phoebe, she was goofy off and so she ended up in my hotel room." Elesa nods.

"Let me guess you have to be in Ever Grande City for your leader's meeting."

"Yup though I need to talk to you about something." Flannery changes the subject and her tone becomes a little serious.

"I just recently find out something." Elesa nods.

"So I'm not the only one with news." Flannery tilts her head.

"What is your news?" Elesa blushes.

"I'm planning on taking a break from Modeling eight or nine months from now." Flannery's mouth drop as Phoebe peers over her shoulder.

"Wow, you're both prego?" Both girls are dealing with momentary freak outs inside their minds. Phoebe giggles. "You two look like you seen a ghost...was it the twins again? Banette sure do know how to ruin child's lives." Phoebe continues to chatter about ghosts and spirits as Flannery pushes her out of the room.

"Since the news has leaked, we're both pregnant." Elesa sighs.

"Well this puts us in a pickle doesn't it?" Flannery nods.

"Of coarse, I never thought it would happen like this." Elesa rubs her forehead.

"There really is only one thing for us to do." Flannery takes a deep breath so she won't brighten up like a cherry.

"When we going to tell him?" Elesa rubs even harder.

"ASAP and in person." Flannery nods.

"So trip to Sinnoh?" Elesa smirks. Phoebe pops back in.

"Can I come?"

"NO!" The best friends yell at Phoebe sending her buzzing.

Two days later, inside of a house in Sunnyshore City. Volkner has invited both of the ladies in and they are sipping on hot drinks.

"Now will somebody tell me why you both are being as silent as a Luxray on the hunt?" Flannery looks at Elesa. The two shake their heads and go over to whisper the news in his ears. The look on his face is indescribable as the ladies can't help but giggle.

"I owe Morty money now." The girls look at him, trying to figure out why he would say that but soon they get back to giggling.

Years later, Flannery and Elesa are at a park with their children: Flannery had a son with black hair, and a daughter that has red hair like her but is clearly younger than the boy while Elesa had a girl of her own and looks like a near look a like of her minus the lightening bolt like bangs her daughter has. Flannery giggles.

"What's so funny, Flannery?" Elesa asks. Flannery raises an index finger.

"I have no idea how to tell them the story about their Daddy, especially Blair." Elesa chuckles.

"Don't worry that is a story for another time." They go back to watching their kids play as Volkner soon joins them.

Author's Notes: This took forever to complete! I never thought it would come to be. Originally just a way to get naughty thoughts out although it become more than that and I'm happy with the end results. Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
